Yuki Sohma
Sohma Yuki Uiterlijk: Yuki is een lange jongen van 1.75. Hij heeft donkergrijs haar dat voor sommigen zwart lijkt. Hij is bleek en heeft donkerbruine ogen. Zijn kleding stijl is nog klassiek-Japans. In tegenstelling tot Kyo, die graag losse kledij thumbdraagt, draagt Yuki Vastzittende kledij dat bijna alles bedekt. Ook zorgde men ervoor dat Kyo en Yuki van kledingstijl van elkaar verschillen. Als Yuki transformeert is hij een rat met een zilveren vacht. thumb|left Persoonlijkheid: Yuki is een aantrekkelijke, rustige en ingewikkelde jongeman met vele bewonderaars (Yuki fanclub), maar vrienden maken moeilijk vind. Yuki is getalenteerd in alles wat hij probeerd, behalve schoonmaken en koken. Doordat Akito Sohma hem heeft geïsoleerd van mensen, voelt Yuki zich ook niet goed tussen mensen en geïsoleerd. Hij staat bekend als De knappe Prins, hoewel hij niet van populariteit houd. Hij moet de meisjes vermijden omdat deze er wel eens zouden kunnen voor zorgen dat hij verandert in een rat. Geschiedenis: Yuki is, zoals alle diermensen, een maand te vroeg geboren. Hij ging naar een prive-school waar hij getuige was van het wissen van herinneringen bij zijn eerste vrienden. In de 10-14 jaren van zijn leven werd hij het speelmaatje van Akito en werden ze beste vrienden. Nadat Akito's gedachte's draaiden werd hij opgesloten in een geïsoleerde ruimte en leed hij onder Psychisch geweld van Akito. Later smeekte Hatsuharu aan Shigure om hem vrij te laten uit het Sohma-huis en hem bij Shigure te laten intrekken. Relaties: Tsuki Sohma Yuki's vriendin. Het begon als een hechte vriendschap, maar uiteidelijk beantwoorde hij Tsuki's gevoelens met behulp van Ayame. Hij noemt Tsuki "vossenstaart" omdat dat het eerste zag bij haar half-transformatie toen hij haar liet blozen. Hij lacht altijd als hij bij haar in de buurt is. Ze hebben nu een relatie die moest goedgekeurd worden door Akito. Ze kennen elkaars geheimen, pas later ontdekt hij het geheim van De Prins van de Nacht en de Lijkgeesten. Ayame Sohma Yuki's oudere broer. Het lijkt alsof Yuki hem haat, maar dat is enkel omdat Ayame hem vroeger altijd wegduwde toen Yuki hem het meest nodig had. Doordat Ayame deed alsof Yuki niet bestond, kwam er een kloof tussen hen beide. Thoru wilde de band weer hechten, tevergeefs, hoewel ze nu terug naar elkaar toe groeien. Thoru Honda Een vriendin van Yuki. Hij en Shigure vonden haar toen ze in een tent op hun landgoed verbleef. Ze werkte als een huishoudster in hun huis. Yuki dacht gevoelens voor haar te hebben, maar later bleek dat hij haar zag als een moederfiguur. Thoru vroeg aan hem of hij haar als een gewone vriendin wilde, wat niemand hem ooit had gevraagd. Eigenlijk heeft Kyo gewonnen van Yuki, maar Yuki voelt zich niet als een verliezer want nu heeft hij Tsuki. Weetjes: *Yuki kan absoluut niet koken, Shigure smeekte hem om nooit meer te koken. *Yuki is geen ochtend-persoon. Vreemd genoeg, is hij een betere vechter als hij half slaapt. *Hij heeft een geheime tuin waar alleen Tsuki het bestaan van afweet. *Hatsuharu haatte Yuki omdat iedereen hem dom noemde: "De Rat ging op de kop van de Os zitten en kon zo als eerste aankomen". Later realiseerde hij zich dat het Yuki's schuld niet was. *Kyo haatte Yuki omdat hij de Kat was en dus de buitenstaander, de Rat was hem te slim af: "God hield een buffet voor alle dieren, maar de Rat zei tegen de Kat dat het overmorgen was en niet morgen. Zo kon de Kat geen lid worden van de Juunishi (Chinese Zodiac)". Yuki looks at tsuki.jpeg Yuki s.jpeg Sohma yuki.jpeg Yukis garden.jpeg YUKI!!.jpeg Yuki.jpeg the rat.jpeg yuki eating.jpeg yuki sohma rat.jpeg zodiac rat.jpeg yyuukkii.jpeg yukiii.jpeg yyuki.jpeg yuki sshoma.jpeg yuki suhma.jpeg the rat zodiac.jpeg sohma the rat.jpeg yuki rat juunishi.jpeg yuki fruits basket.jpeg yuki the rat.jpeg